A wiring method or a wiring system is generally known in the art, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. H05-058230, according to which a vehicle body is divided into multiple blocks, multiple electrical components are assembled to form a module for the respective blocks, and such multiple modules are electrically connected via a multiplex transmission network, so that a wiring network for the vehicle is established.
According to the above wiring method or the wiring system, the wiring network has control nodes for controlling communication among the electrical components provided in the respective modules, wire harnesses for forming transmission lines between the respective control nodes, and connectors for connecting the control nodes and the wire harnesses with each other.
The multiplex transmission network is applied to the entire vehicle body. In each of the modules (the multiple blocks) for forming the vehicle body, a block control node is provided for controlling communication among the electrical components in the respective modules so that the communication is independently carried out in the respective modules. As a result, communication can be carried out between the respective modules by means of a small number of wires, which include a communication line being composed of a twisted wire.
In addition, as a result that small and simple connectors are provided between the respective modules it becomes possible to combine the respective modules after each of the modules is independently assembled, to thereby realize a production of the vehicle body by modularizing the respective vehicle blocks.
Furthermore, the vehicle body is constructed by combining reinforcing members and frame members, wherein the reinforcing members and the frame members form a framed structure. The above mentioned prior art discloses a structure in which wires are provided along the reinforcing members and/or the frame members of the vehicle body, and a structure in which the wires are embedded in the reinforcing members and/or the frame members of the vehicle body.
According to the above mentioned prior art, a wiring structure may be simplified. However, the above mentioned prior art does disclose neither a method for increasing strength of a structure, nor standardization or simplification of wiring work.
In addition, the above mentioned prior art does not disclose, either, user-friendliness for the wiring work, which will be done for the in-vehicle components mounted in a vehicle afterwards in the aftermarket, namely after the structure for the vehicle body has been completed.